


Kuno no batsu

by Hessefan



Category: Ranma
Genre: Friendship, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya no sabía qué hacer para sacárselo de encima. Ni con la violencia lograba el menor efecto en Kuno. Podía cambiar de forma frente a sus ojos, pero aún así, Tatewaki estaba ciego. Al menos para lo que le convenía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuno no batsu

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Ranma no me pertenece, todo de Rumiko Takahashi. Para ukio_onii_chan ^^

Ya no sabía qué hacer para sacárselo de encima. Ni con la violencia lograba el menor efecto en Kuno. Podía cambiar de forma frente a sus ojos, pero aún así, Tatewaki estaba ciego. Al menos para lo que le convenía.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? —cuestionó Ryoga desde la tarima, con el ceño fruncido.

Pero Ranma no le respondió, siguió espiando por la puerta para ver si la fiera se había calmado. Haberse visto, irrumpir así en casa ajena. Podía oír todavía el jaleo armado en la sala.

—Agua caliente —dijo la chica como un autómata.

Ranma parecía no prestar atención a las quejas de su amigo y con prisa comenzó a desvestirse.

— ¿Qué haces? —un rubor se instaló en su cara al ver los pechos bamboleándose. —No pensarás usar el agua que YO calenté. Ve a calentarte la tuya, idiota.

—Quítate de ahí y déjame pasar a la tina —demandó sin pudores.

Ryoga pensó replicar, pero no podía girar la cabeza para enfrentarla, eso implicaba verla completamente desnuda, y él sólo tenía ojos para Akane.

Antes de que Ranma tomara cartas en el asunto empujando a su amigo para poder hacerse de la tina, la puerta se rajó con un corte casi perfecto.

— ¡Pelirroja mía! —se escuchó decir.

La escena fue dantesca. Ranma desnuda de pie a cabeza y Ryoga en iguales condiciones, apenas alcanzó a cubrirse con una toalla antes de que Kuno se le fuera al humo, indignado por tanta osadía. ¿Cómo osaba mancillar a su adorada pelirroja? Nadie tenía derecho de verla así

Ranma se sentó en la bañera, relajándose. Por fin había podido quitárselo de encima.

…

A pocos metros de ellos Ryoga pasó saltando y evadiendo un golpe certero de bo.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que le pasa a Kuno con Ryoga? —preguntó Akane, desconcertada.

Ranma palideció y alzó los hombros tratando de mostrarse indiferente, pero sin dejar de mirar el revuelo que esos dos armaban entre los estudiantes.

Ryoga vio al responsable de todas sus desgracias —porque lo era— y se le fue al humo sabiendo que Kuno le seguía detrás.

— ¡Tú, maldito pervertido homosexual! —Le gritó, antes de tomarlo del traje y arrastrarlo consigo— ¡A ver si arreglas esto! —Intentó ponerlo de escudo, pero con un grácil salto Ranma esquivó el sablazo de Kuno.

Es que desde lo ocurrido en el baño de los Tendo, Ranma no dudó en utilizar la misma técnica todas las veces posibles.

Fue así que un día Kuno vio como su pelirroja le estampaba un beso en la boca —seguramente que viéndose obligada a hacerlo—. Claro, no se preguntó que hacían los dos en la pileta del colegio, en pleno invierno.

Poco tiempo después, en el baño de los hombres, había visto como Hibiki le tocaba un pecho. Claro, no se preguntó qué hacía su pelirroja en el baño de los chicos, mojada por culpa de un caño roto.

Y Ryoga ya estaba harto de que lo persiguiese a sol y sombra por culpa de Ranma.

 **Fin**


End file.
